Generally, dome type security cameras are often installed in interiors and outdoors, such as in outdoor parking lots or on the outer walls of a building, for the purpose of security.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dome type security camera usually includes a housing 10, a guide member 20, a module holder 30, a camera module 40, and a dome screen 50. The housing 10 is mounted to an outer wall or a support 2000. The guide member 20 is coupled to the bottom of the housing 10 by a plurality of guide protrusions 11 which protrude therefrom. The module holder 30 is hinged to the guide member 20 in such a way as to move up and down. The camera module 40 is coupled to the module holder 30 so that its angle of rotation can be adjusted. The dome screen 50 is detachably mounted to the housing 10 in such a way as to surround the camera module 40.
Particularly, mounting holes 13 for mounting the housing 10 to the outer wall of the building or the like, an external power connection hole 12, and holes for mounting other components are formed in the housing 10.
However, the conventional dome type security camera has the following problems.
1) Since we have the mounting hole for mounting the housing to the outside, the external power connection hole, and the holes for mounting other components, moisture or rainwater may enter from the outside through these holes and into the camera.
2) Particularly, the rainwater entering the camera space as such may affect internal components, thus causing damage to the external power or the camera module.